My Pudgyville Fanfic Season 2
by StarSwirl05
Summary: More about those Pudgyville ponies.
1. What's New Pudgyville?

What's New Pudgyville?

"Wow, another year of school," said Bright Eyes. It feels like only yesterday we were enjoying the summer.

"I wonder what really truly new things we'll see this year," said Sweetheart. *they walk into school* [At school…]

"Whoa!" said Melody. There are bigger desks and...

"Our friends that we met last year are now our classmates," finished Starlight.

"Absolutely, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"We figured we could see what your school was like," said Pinkie Pie. *Ms Hackney enters*

"Hello, class," said Hackney.

"Hello, Ms Hackney," replied her class.

"Oh, I see we have several new students this year," said Hackney. Good thing I had more desks made. Why don't each of you tell us about yourselves?

"Well, dahling, I'm Rainbow Dash," said Rainbow Dash. If there's anything I know, it's rainbows.

"I'm Skywishes," said Skywishes. I make all sorts of extra special wishes to help my friends out like with parties, songs and oh well you know what I mean.

"I do," said Hackney. What about you, er…. Pinkie Pie?

"I love pink, lots of it," said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm all about green," giggled Minty. Green candy, cucumbers and I'm all around silly. *she giggles again*

"I love fun in the sun," said Sunny-Daze. I'm very athletic too. *the clock chimes 3PM*

"Sorry we didn't get to all of you today, maybe tomorrow," said Hackney. See you tomorrow, everyone. *the class walks out* [Outside the school…]

"Well that wasn't too bad for our first school day," said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm not too sure about this school," said Thistle Whistle. *she whistles* Yup, too many new ponies to meet.

"It's okay, Thistle Whistle, dahling," said Rainbow Dash. It's just us.

"Yeah, besides you've met Melody and the others before," said Pinkie Pie. Remember last year when Starlight was all shiny?

_**"She's a beauty alright," said Thistle Whistle. Yup, very shiny. *she whistles***_

__"Don't forget our first day last year, dear," said Rainbow Dash.

_**"We're here with several of the ponies that have just come out of that school," said Bright Eyes. Could you tell us about your feelings towards being fat?**_

_** "I love it, my girlfriend Sweetheart is much softer now," said Teddy.**_

_** "I get more pink this way," said Pinkie Pie. **_

__"We've been friends ever since," said Pinkie Pie.

"Very true, we've been friends for a while," said Thistle Whistle. *she whistles. I guess I could stay at the school but what about that teacher?

"It's Ms Hackney," said Starlight. She's been our teacher for a few years now and she's very nice, somewhat strict but very nice. You could tell her anything and she wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want her to. She'll understand your problem.

"Maybe I could give it one more day," said Thistle Whistle. Just one more and that's it.

"Looks like it's going to rain," said Clover.

"Aren't you afraid, Thistle?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Nope, I'm not afraid anymore, not at all," said Thistle Whistle. *she whistles*

"What's there to be afraid of?" asked Starlight.

"Thistle used to be afraid of clouds," said Pinkie Pie.

"We've had our own share of bad weather here," said Bright Eyes. So at times there is a reason to be afraid but not these clouds. We had a tornado here once and it was pretty scary but we made it out okay.

"I remember that," said Melody. It was right when we were being shown what these storms were.

"What a surprise to find my new friends at school," thought Patch. _I can't wait to see what else happens this year!_


	2. Things Are Not Always What They Seam

Things Are Not Always What They Seam

[At their clubhouse…]

"I can't believe it's been truly one year since I bought this," said Sweetheart.

"Yeah mine don't fit as well as they did then," said Melody.

"One year was all it took for mine to start bursting at the seams," said Starlight.

"Not that it makes much of a difference though because even though they were new, they didn't fit me well," said Bright Eyes. I still struggled to get them on because of all the weight I gained after buying them.

"I think the fact that they're a year old has something to do with them not fitting as well," said Starlight. If the seams are coming apart, they won't hold after a while and then we'll have to get new ones.

"Well that wouldn't work too well for any of us," said Melody. Sure our bellies would still be visible, sort of, but we like to have them exposed which is generally why we don't get the next size up, which we would've gotten at the first sight of our bellies peeking out.

"We may need a new type of clothing to get, the kind that stretches," said Starlight.

"That'd be good," said Bon Bon. It would take many years for them to rip.

"Exactly," replied Bright Eyes.

"Luckily all of mine still fit, as close to fitting as they can," said Starlight.

"The only shirt I have that doesn't fit all that well is my Cleveland Bays one," said Melody. Even so, I can still get it on and off without a problem so I hope I can wear it a little longer. It is showing some tear at the sleeves though. [Meanwhile…]

"Too bad this shirt is slowly coming apart," said Sunny-Daze.

"Why's that Sunny-Daze?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"It's one of my favorites," said Sunny-Daze. I had it custom made a few years ago.

"I suppose that's when you gain weight, dahling," said Rainbow Dash. Since I'm all about rainbows, my shirt is unfortunately tearing at one of the rainbows on the shirt.

"Just shows how much stress our clothing goes through," said Bright Eyes.

"You know, I think I know why we like these shirts so much," said Melody. We've had them since we were little but refused to give them away just because we were growing out of them. They just stretched as far as they could and until now, they held together.

"I could truly try sewing the clothing back together," suggested Sweetheart.

"Thanks, Sweetheart, but that'd only be a temporary fix," said Bright Eyes. Before we knew it, it'd happen again. We need something we can wear that won't tear and instead just expand so that we can wear the clothes as long as possible.

"Wait a minute, don't our swimsuits have that kind of material?" asked Starlight.

"Nope," said the rest of them simultaneously.

"I think even if they had, we couldn't wear them every day, we wouldn't smell good," said Bright Eyes.

"So what **are** we going to do?" asked Starlight.

"We'll have to keep wearing what we have for now, until we can come up with a solution," said Melody.

"We could use the internet to find clothing," said Bright Eyes.

"Splendid idea, dahling," said Rainbow Dash. We should all go back home to the internet to see what we can find. *the ponies race home* [The next day…]

"Find anything?" asked Starlight.

"I did, but they were all sold out and wouldn't restock right away," said Starlight.

"I didn't even have an internet connection," said Clover. My mom says we can't afford to pay for it for a while.

"We can't give up just yet," said Bright Eyes. There must be something out there that'll fit our needs," said Bright Eyes.

"This is truly harder than any of us thought," thought Sweetheart. We could see if any of the stores have some.

"I went there yesterday, just to see if they had anything but came up empty," said Starlight.

"One day we'll find a solution to this problem," thought Bon Bon. _We'll find something….somewhere._


	3. Worth Your Weight in Cookies

Worth Your Weight in Cookies

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Did you guys hear about the new contest being held here?" asked Bon Bon.

"What contest?" asked Starlight.

"The contest where if you find a yellow wrapper inside bags of Softies candy, you'll get a sneak peak at the new cookie factory that just opened up," replied Bon Bon.

"Has anyone found any?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Not yet," said Bon Bon. I've heard they're really hard to find. Like one in 100 bags or something.

"Well that means there's little chance of any of us getting one," said Clover sadly.

"We should see if one of us can find one," said Melody. *they head off to the store and buy some* [Back at the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Alright, let's open them up and see," said Starlight. *they open them*

"I got one!" said Bon Bon

"Me too," said Melody.

"So did I," said Patch.

"Not me," said Clover.

"Me either," said Sweetheart. *Rainbow Dash and her friends enter*

"Did any of you dahlings manage to get those yellow wrappers inside Softies bags?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Bon Bon, Melody and Patch all got one," said Starlight.

"Congratulations, dahlings," said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, Minty and I all got one ourselves," said Pinkie Pie. Says here to meet at the new cookie factory at this address tomorrow. I absolutely positively can't wait. We'll see you all tomorrow. *they leave* [The next day, at the Cookie Factory…]

"Congratulations to the 6 of you that are my winners," said Willie. I am Wacko Willie and I'll be taking you for the tour. Come along now we haven't any time to waste. *they enter*

"So this is how cookies are made," said Bon Bon.

"This is where the chips are put onto the cookies," said Willie. Don't touch anything or you'll ruin that batch of cookies. Shall we move on? *the group moves into another room* Here is the starting process with the dough being flattened and cut into the exact size.

"Who are all of those ponies?" asked Melody.

"Those are the Pony Loompas," said Willie. They work in this factory. We have one more stop before the room I think you'll most definitely enjoy so come along. *they move into yet another room* The cookies are getting all the proper ingredients that make it so tasty.

"Smells great," remarked Bon Bon.

"I'll say," said Patch licking her lips.

"Now let us move on to the final part of our tour," said Willie. I present to you the Cookie Room! Anything and everything in this room except for the building itself can be eaten so as they say "Bon Appétit!". *the ponies dig into the cookies*

"What if you run out?" asked Melody as she takes a bite.

"Oh not a problem, we just make more," said Willie. Our back room is filled with everything we need for years to come.

"These are great," said Bon Bon.

"I'm glad you enjoy them, young pony, but it is time for us to close for the day," said Willie. I hope you've enjoyed your tour. *the ponies leave*

"Wow, that was totally worth it," said Melody.

"I'd love to work there someday," said Bon Bon. It'd fit right in with my cooking career.

"Maybe one day there will be an open spot for you, Bon Bon," said Starlight.

"I hope so," said Bon Bon. [At Bon Bon's house…] *she writes in her diary* _Dear diary, what a day I've had at the new Cookie Factory. I hope that one day I can work there making the delicious cookies I've loved ever since I can remember. What could be better than following my cooking career by doing something else I love? _*she puts down her pencil and goes to sleep*


	4. There's Weight in Pounds

There's Weight in Pounds

[Outside school…]

"Have any of you truly wondered just how much you weigh?" asked Sweetheart.

"Never thought about that, Sweetheart," said Starlight. It would be interesting to find out.

"Isn't that a little difficult with the fact that we've never weighed ourselves in the normal episodes?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Maybe we could truly use the weight of a real horse and go from there?" suggested Sweetheart.

"That's a start," said Melody.

"I've read that a real horse weighs around 1000 pounds so we're probably ten times less than that plus the extra pounds we've put on in the last two years," said Bright Eyes. That'd probably put all of us at 120 pounds each.

"Doesn't that seem a little high, seeing as how we're much smaller than real horses?" asked Starlight.

"We're probably not that much smaller," said Bright Eyes. Most likely only a few inches so I think 120 pounds is about right but it couldn't hurt to get a more accurate weigh-in. *they head off to their houses* [Later that day…]

"You were pretty close, Bright Eyes," said Melody. My scale said I weighed 118.5 pounds.

"Mine said I was 119," said Starlight.

"That's interesting that we don't all weigh the same," said Bright Eyes. I can't imagine that our other friends weigh any more or less than we do.

"Just my luck, my scale broke, I guess I weigh the most," said Clover.

"It could be that it was broken before you stepped on it, Clove," said Bright Eyes.

"No, it broke **when **I stepped on it," replied Clover sadly.

"You don't look any fatter than the rest of us," said Starlight. I wonder if it was just a cheap scale.

"That could be, we don't generally have the money for expensive things," said Clover. I'll check the price on it and tell you guys tomorrow. *she heads home*

"Guess we'll find out our more accurate weighs tomorrow," said Bright Eyes. [The next day…]

"My scale was 9 dollars," said Clover. So I guess that explains it, right?

"I think so, Clove," said Starlight. Now let's go see if we can find out a better guess for our weights.

"Where will we go?" asked Clover.

"There's a place just down the street that weighs ponies for those interested in knowing how fit they are," said Bright Eyes. [At the place…]

"Welcome to Weight Mania, I am Rodney," said Rodney. I assume you all are here to be weighed, yes?

"That's right," said Starlight.

"Well step this way," said Rodney. I have 7 scales laid out before you so just pick one and find out your weight.

"Great," said Bon Bon. *they step on their scales*

"199?" questioned Bright Eyes. Is this right?

"It's set to kilograms but you're welcome to set it back to pounds," said Rodney. *they convert their scales to pounds*

"That's better," said Bon Bon. I weigh 119.

"118 for me," said Bright Eyes.

"I weigh 120 exactly," said Melody.

"I weigh 121," sighed Clover.

"That's not too bad, Clover," said Starlight. So what if you're a pound or two heavier than the rest of us, we won't make fun of you for it. *they leave*

"Thanks for stopping by," said Rodney.

"That was truly interesting," said Sweetheart. I never thought I was just over 120 pounds.

"It's nice to know how much we really weigh so we can be more careful around things that aren't so strong," said Bright Eyes.

"Knowing about our weights will truly help us for the future," thought Sweetheart. _Now we'll know if we're really too heavy to step on something or whether it's safe to be on it. That'd come in handy for ice skating in the winter._


	5. Pudginess Makes Perfection

Pudginess Makes Perfection

[At school…]

"Alright, class, tomorrow is picture day," said Hackney. Try to look your best and Patch, try not to do any silly faces for photo, alright?

"Okay," sighed Patch.

"Since you all haven't gone through how picture day is done, I'll tell you for a lecture today," said Hackney. Tomorrow, the photographer will come in and we'll follow him outside to the back of the school to have each of you sit in front of the camera and smile. Sometime after that, you'll get your pictures from me as I'll hand them out the day they come in. [Later that day…]

"Wow, we're getting our pictures taken," said Melody. I hope he or she catches my good side.

"You mean our good sides?" questioned Starlight. I think we all have the same ones since we aren't all that much different from each other.

"What exactly is our good side?" asked Sweetheart.

"Either side, Sweetheart," giggled Patch.

"It depends on which way we face to the camera, Sweetheart," said Starlight. We'll want the side facing the camera to be the good side. We want our bellies to take part in the picture.

"Won't that ruin the picture?" asked Sweetheart.

"We're too skinny for that to happen," said Bright Eyes. Sure we have some fat on us but it's not going to be extremely noticeable. Of course, we'll wear our most fitting outfits so to speak.

"What's this I hear of pictures, dahling?" asked Rainbow Dash coming over.

"Everyone's getting their pictures taken," said Starlight.

"Oh of course, dear," said Rainbow Dash. Sounds absolutely marvelous.

"I'm hoping all of my pink shows on the picture," said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm not so sure that'll happen," said Bright Eyes. After all, it's their smile they're really after.

"Too bad I probably won't be able to do different poses for my model career," said Bon Bon. Then again, I don't know how happy my parents would be when they'd see the photos.

"I'm sure it won't truly be that bad," said Sweetheart.

"Only time will tell," said Starlight. [The next day…]

"It's picture day today and I hope everyone is dressed accordingly," said Hackney. We're just waiting for the photographer to arrive and enter this room so we can go. [A few minutes later…] Oh good, he's here. Ponies, I want you to meet Shawn, our Ponyville photographer.

"Thank you, Ms Hackney," said Shawn. Now if you'll all follow me, we can get this thing started. *he and the rest of the class follow* [At the back of the school…] Alright, I assume you were shown what to do for today?

"Yes, we went over that yesterday," said Hackney.

"Good," said Shawn. I'll need all of you in a line so we can go one by one and on your turn, each of you will come up and sit on this stool. I'll take a few photos and then you can hop off. *the class gets into a line and Starlight walks up, sitting on the stool* That's it, perfect. *he snaps a few photos* Alright, you're done. Who's next? *Melody walks up* Just a little to the left. *Melody moves over* Good, right there. *he snaps a few photos of her* *ponies continue to move up when their turn comes, then get down* [Later that day…

"Thank you so much for doing this, Shawn," said Hackney.

"My pleasure," said Shawn. It's my job. *the clock chimes 3PM*

"That's the end of class," said Hackney. See you all tomorrow. *the class walks out* [Outside…]

"I think we did pretty truly well getting our good sides," said Sweetheart.

"I may not have gotten all the pink but I think most of my pink was captured," said Pinkie Pie. *she giggles*

"You all were fabulous, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"Now all we need to do is wait and see how our pictures came out," said Starlight.

"I can't wait for mine," said Patch.

"I know I can," said Clover. I was pretty clumsy getting up on that stool. I fell off as he was trying to take my photo.

"I'm sure yours is fine, Clover," said Bon Bon. I think when those photos arrive, they'll be great.


	6. The Tell Tale Bulge

The Tell-Tale Bulge

[At Bon Bon's house…]

"Bon Bon, dear, our relatives are coming over this evening for a special party and this food is mainly for them but you're welcome to help yourself to these brownies **only** after dinner, understand?" asked her mother.

"I understand," replied Bon Bon. _Boy do those brownies look good. _[Later that day…] _Maybe one couldn't hurt. No, I can't have any, my mom said so. Still, they look so good. _*she takes a few and eats them* _Uh-oh, now I have chocolate on my mouth. _*she wipes her mouth* Whew, that was close. *she heads upstairs* Later that day…] Those brownies did a number on my weight. My belly now pokes out from under my shirt, which it wasn't before I ate them. I sure hope my mom doesn't see this. [Downstairs…] *the doorbell rings*

"That must be our relatives now," said Bon Bon's father. *he opens the door* Why hello, come on in.

"So good to see you all," said Bon Bon's Aunt, Germaine.

"Good to see you too," said Bon Bon's mother. *Germaine and Tim come in* We were just about to make dinner. Please, sit down and I'll get you all some drinks. *she leads them into the Dining Room*

"Where's your daughter?" asked Bon Bon's Uncle, Tim.

"Bon Bon? Oh she's upstairs," said her mother.

"Bon Bon, come and see your relatives," said her father. *Bon Bon slowly heads downstairs*

"I'm going to get it now," thought Bon Bon as she continues down the stairs.

"Here she is," said Germaine.

"Bon Bon, dear, could you see me for a second in the kitchen?" asked her mother.

"Sure," said Bon Bon sadly. *she and her mother walk into the kitchen. [In the kitchen…]

"Bon Bon, you wouldn't happen to be the one who ate 3 of my brownies, would you?" asked her mother. You've also put on weight since I last saw you today.

"I know," sighed Bon Bon. They were just so good looking and I couldn't help myself. It's okay if I don't have any after dinner, I deserve it.

"That and you'll be grounded after dinner, tonight," said her mother. Now your father has made dinner so go ahead and eat. *she and Bon Bon sit at the table and begin eating with the rest of their family*

"So what's new with Bon Bon?" asked Germaine. Does she still go to that school?

"You bet," said her father. Still hangs out with those friends of hers too.

"What does she want to be when she grows up?" asked Tim.

"She wants to be a…uh…" started her father. *Bon Bon waves her hoofs back and forth*…a dancer, yes that's it. *Bon Bon sighs in relief*

"Our Bon Bon just loves dancing, right Bon Bon?" said her mother. *Bon Bon nods wearily*

"I couldn't have them find out that I want to be a model, not with this weight," thought Bon Bon. _It's way too embarrassing._

"Very interesting," said Germaine.

"Yes," said Tim. Is that teacher of hers still teaching, er something Hackney?

"Ms Hackney still teaches," said her father.

"Good to hear that she's still getting an education," said Germaine. We'll we'd better be going. It's a long trip back home.

"Don't you want to stay for dessert?" asked her mother. We have lovely brownies.

"No thank you," said Tim. That dinner left us without any room.

"Oh well," said her father. Thanks for coming. We hope to see you all again soon.

"Take care," said Germaine.

"We'll send a postcard later," said Tim.

"Have a good safe trip," said her mother.

"We will," said Tim. *the two of them wave goodbye and Bon Bon heads to her room* [Inside her room…] _Dear diary, I'm glad today is over. I don't know what I would've done if my dad had told what I really wanted to be. I'm so glad he instead said I wanted to be something else since any of them were less embarrassing than becoming a model. My relatives would never have been able to fully understand if they knew. I know lying to them wasn't the best thing for my dad to do but he knew I didn't want them to know about it so that's okay with me. I know my relatives don't visit often but they're still my relatives and I love them._


	7. Lifestyles of the Pink and Fat

Lifestyles of the Pink and Fat

[Outside school…]

"I wonder if our pictures are truly done yet," said Sweetheart.

"I hope so, the wait is killing me," said Patch.

"Me too," replied Clover. I just want them to get here so I can forget about them.

"Look, dahlings, it's Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa, that's a pretty awesome outfit she has on," said Starlight.

"Very bright indeed," said Sunny-Daze. *they rush over to see Pinkie Pie*

"Hi everybody, what's going on?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"We're admiring your outfit, Pinkie, it's totally rad," said Sunny-Daze.

"Absolutely stunning, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"It's truly amazing," said Sweetheart. *Ace, Lancer and Teddy come over*

"Wow, what an outfit," said Ace.

"Who's wearing it?" asked Lancer.

"Who cares?" questioned Teddy.

"Where'd you get that outfit, Pinkie?" asked Sunny-Daze.

"I've had it for a while but I haven't worn it until now," said Pinkie Pie. I got it at that Clothes N Things store across the street.

"Great choice," giggled Minty.

"It fits you well," said Bon Bon.

"It is a size smaller than I probably should have gotten but I wanted to show off my pink belly," said Pinkie Pie.

"Well, dahling, you certainly did," said Rainbow Dash.

"I want an outfit like that," said Minty giggling again.

"So do I, agreed Sunny-Daze.

"We can stop by after school,' said Pinkie Pie. Right now though, we have school. *they head inside* [Inside school…]

"Class, I have your pictures and I'll pass them out to you right now," said Hackney. *she passes out the photos* I have to say, I am impressed at how well your photos came out.

"Wow I look great," said Melody.

"Well this isn't so bad," said Clover.

"Where's my photo, Ms Hackney?" asked Sweetheart.

"Hmm, I thought I handed them all out, Sweetheart," replied Hackney. Oh, there's one on the floor here, maybe it's yours? *Sweetheart opens it*

"It is truly mine, thank you Ms Hackney," said Sweetheart joyfully.

"I don't know how it got there but you're welcome, Sweetheart," said Hackney.

"Absolutely positively great," said Pinkie Pie. Lots of pink showed up here.

"Works for me," said Starlight.

"Finally, it's here, it's here!" said Patch excitedly. *she opens hers* It's so me.

"Now this is a good photo of me," said Sunny-Daze.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" asked Sweetheart.

"They're red," said Melody.

"That must've been from the camera as my eyes are red in my photo too," said Bright Eyes.

"Mine aren't," said Clover.

"I guess it must've been how we truly faced the camera," suggested Sweetheart.

"Sounds about right," said Starlight.

"That makes sense since I was barely facing the camera as I was falling off the stool," said Clover. I just held on until after he took my photos.

"Ooh, my belly did make it into the photo, see?" said Melody.

"Yeah, you're right, I can see the slight overhang there," said Bright Eyes. I don't think there was a way to avoid that in any of ours.

"That's probably true, Bright Eyes," replied Melody.

"Now this was worth waiting for," said Patch.


	8. Night of the Calorie Stealers

Night of the Calorie Stealers

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"I think you all might want to look at this," said Bright Eyes.

"What is it, Bright Eyes?" asked Starlight.

"Calorie Stealers," replied Bright Eyes.

"Who are they?" asked Sweetheart.

"Like their name would suggest, they're ponies that go around trying to slim down other ponies so that they're at a normal body and weight," said Bright Eyes.

"Then that means they could come after us," said Clover.

"Exactly," replied Bright Eyes. We'll need a way to stop them.

"I think I have an idea," said Starlight. We know they hate fat, right?

"Right," said everyone else.

"What if we gave them fattening foods like ice cream?" asked Starlight.

"That could work," said Melody. After all, we need to keep our own bodies at the weight we have and we all remember how long it took us to get Minty back to normal.

"Good point, Melody," said Bright Eyes. Alright, we'll need plenty of ice cream.

"We have that covered," said Starlight. This **is** the Ice Cream Shop after all.

"Maybe we'll truly need other stuff too?" asked Sweetheart. What about snacks like popcorn and chips?

"That's good too," said Starlight. This way, there won't be any way they'll come back when we're done! [Later that night…]  
"We'll need to keep our eyes open to see if any fat ponies live here," said Stella.

"I'm sure there are, for a town name like Pudgyville makes it fairly obvious," replied Stephanie. [Inside the Ice Cream Shop…]

"See any of them?" asked Starlight.

"There they are," said Sweetheart.

"Then it's time we show them that we're here to stay as is!" said Bright Eyes. Everyone get the stuff, this means war! *they head outside*

"Aha, so there **are** fat ponies here," said Stella.

"You're not going to take away what we've worked hard for!"yelled Bright Eyes.

"You ponies make me sick, you prance around showing the world the fact that you overeat and do not exercise at all," said Stephanie.

"We're here to restore you to a more normal weight," said Mary.

"Not without a fight you're not," said Melody.

"You ponies won't put up much of a fight with you all that overweight," said Stella.

"Just wait and see," said Starlight. Ready….. *the ponies load up the stuff* Aim….. FIRE! *the ponies throw ice cream, popcorn, soft candy, chocolate and other fatty materials onto the Calorie Stealers' bodies*

"Ugh, what a mess!" said Stella. This suit is ruined!

"We're completely covered in fatty foods!" said Mary.

"We can't handle fatty foods," said Stephanie. Our weaponry wasn't designed to take on this amount of calories and they're falling apart!

"You may have won this round but we'll be back!" said Stella running away with her two other companions*

"There's more where that came from," said Melody. We're ready for you all whenever you come back.

"We showed them that we're not just lazy ponies," said Bright Eyes.

"It'll be a while before **they **decide to come back," said Melody.

"That was great they way we gave them literally everything we had," said Patch. If they do come back, I'm sure we can give them even more.

"Now we're left to clean up the mess but I think they have a harder mess to clean up," said Starlight.

"What mess, there's nothing on the ground," said Sweetheart.

"Their weapons fell apart, Sweetheart," said Bright Eyes. _They fell apart, we stayed together. _


	9. A Belly is Worth 1000 Jangles

A Belly is Worth 1000 Jangles

[At school…]

"That, class, is why we got to where we are today," said Hackney. *the clock chimes 3PM* See you tomorrow, class. Don't forget that we'll be having a test next week. [Outside school…]

"Look, the news van is truly back," said Sweetheart.

"Folks, here we have our stars from last time and it looks like they just got out of school," said Sherry. We're going to see how our stars from last year feel this time around. How do you ponies feel about fat being in this time around?

"If that's true, I think it's great," answered Bright Eyes. It means we won't have to worry at all about being disliked for being fat, though we had that happen last night.

"Boy was that a night I won't soon forget," said Bon Bon.

"I'd rather forget it," said Clover. It shows that there are people that don't like us for being fat.

"I've got today's paper and it's true," said Patch.

"Fat is the New Thin," read Bright Eyes. Looks like it really is true.

"This is great," said Melody. It means my band and I will still be loved with the extra weight, which is good because we do have a competition coming up.

"What do you ponies think is the reason for your success?" asked Sherry.

"Well, I'd have to say just being who we are," said Sweetheart.

"We also needed to have the money to get the food that we ate to get this way," replied Bright Eyes. If it weren't for that, we wouldn't be popular by anyone except ourselves, which wouldn't be too bad except we would be pretty much be ignored.

"If fat is in, then I absolutely positively love it," said Pinkie Pie. The more pink for me, the better.

"Fat is in, dahling?" questioned Rainbow Dash. Well that is just fabulous, dear. It gives me the reason to keep wearing my rainbow belt.

"Plus we get to continue wearing tight clothing," said Bright Eyes.

"What more could you ask for?" asked Ace. First ponies gaining weight and now fat is popular? This is great.

"You said it," said Lancer and Teddy together.

"Teddy just truly loves my fat body," said Sweetheart. Not that he wouldn't still be friends with me if I wasn't fat but I guess this makes our friendship that much stronger.

"I suppose as long as we're popular, even by just our own reasons, we're fine," said Melody.

"I just hope it doesn't lead to bigger problems," said Clover. We don't want other ponies coming up to us when we don't want them to.

"You're right, Clover," said Bon Bon.

"Still, I don't truly think our parents would let them in while we're sleeping," said Sweetheart.

"I guess you're right, Sweetheart" said Clover. *Star Catcher and her friends fly down*

"It appears we have a few special guests here," said Sherry. Our sources tell us that you're pegasus ponies from Butterfly Island, is that right?

"Yes and it's certainly far away from here," said Star Catcher.

"Very far away, yup," said Thistle Whistle. *she whistles*

"What do you and your group think about fat being in?" asked Sherry.

"Well, as much as I appreciate it, it's hard on my flying ability," said Star Catcher. It's much more tiring to come over here. Though I suppose I do have large enough wings to help me along the way, but my friends don't, their wings are fairly small.

"Not to into it, nope, very tiring to fly now," said Thistle Whistle. *she whistles again*

"It is tiring," said Coconut Grove. We generally hang out here for the next few days after we arrive here.

"There you have it, folks, the ponies here love the added attention," said Sherry. Thanks so much to you all for taking the time to chat with us.

"No problem," said Melody. *the news crew packs up and drives away*

"Now that was a real treat," said Minty. *she giggles*

"Very sweet," said Sweetberry.

"Now this is what we've been waiting for," said Ace.


	10. A Tale of Two Wishes

A Tale of Two Wishes

[At Pudgyville's beach…]

"Well this isn't good at all," said Starlight. I've torn the sleeve of my shirt.

"I don't think you're the only one with problems," said Bright Eyes. I've torn one of the legs for my shorts.

"I've lost the button on my shorts," said Clover. I've had to switch to my swimsuit because my shorts don't hold up anymore. [Elsewhere on the beach…]

"Wow, they're sure having problems," said Skywishes.

"This is certainly not their day or mine," said Star Catcher.

"What's wrong, Star Catcher?" asked Skywishes.

"I've injured one of my wings from flying over here," said Star Catcher. I accidentally backed into the lifeguard tower and it was foggy this morning, which is why I hit the tower in the first place.

"Wow, I wish I could help, you know fix your wing so you could fly and to help my other friends with their problems oh you know what I mean," replied Skywishes.

"I do," said Star Catcher. I think first you'll have to make a wish on me so I can help you with the others' problems.

"I wish, I wish, I wish I could fix Star Catcher's wing so she can fly and help me with the others' problems," chanted Skywishes. * a kite flies into the sky* Catch a kite, and you catch a wish! *she chases after it and finds it in the sand* I got it!

"Consider it done," said Star Catcher. My wing still hurts but it looks like I can fly, or at least walk.

"Great, now we need to help the others," said Skywishes. I wish, I wish, I wish I could help fix the problems my friends are having with their clothing. *another kite flies into the air* Catch a kite, and you catch a wish! *she races after it all over the beach* This kite sure is fast, I'm not so sure I'll be able to catch it.

"Allow me to help, Skywishes," said Star Catcher.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Skywishes.

"With a little help from the butterflies," answered Star Catcher. *the butterflies get underneath Skywishes and lift her up*

"Now I should be able to get that kite and my wish," said Skywishes. *she races off and finally catches the kite, then is lowered to the ground* [Back at the other end of the beach…]

"My shirt's been repaired but how?" questioned Starlight.

"My shorts too," said Bright Eyes.

"Skywishes must've made a wish to help you all out," said Pinkie Pie.

"Who's Skywishes?" asked Bon Bon. *Star Catcher and Skywishes walk over*

"I'm Skywishes," said Skywishes. I made an extra special wish to help you all out with your clothing problems. Of course, I couldn't have done it without my friend Star Catcher.

"Well thank you so much Skywishes," said Melody.

"Anything for a friend, you know my friends oh you know what I mean," said Skywishes.

"We do," said the rest of the group.

"We saw you running earlier, why was that?" asked Starlight.

"Catching a kite," replied Skywishes. It's like I always say 'Catch a kite and you catch a wish.'

"It must truly work because all of our clothing is fixed now," said Sweetheart.

"It always works," said Skywishes. Though sometimes you'll have to make an extra special wish to have Star Catcher grant it for you. After all, she's very special.

"If she can grant wishes, it's no wonder," said Bright Eyes.

"She helped the extra special dance in the clouds at Twinkle Twirl's Dance Studio a few years ago," said Skywishes.

"Dance…..in the clouds?" questioned the Tales Ponies together.

"We can show you what happened back at my house," said Skywishes. Come on, I'll show you. *she and the others race home* [At Skywishes' house…]

"That is quite a show," said Bright Eyes.

"Looks like everyone had fun too," said Starlight.

"Can you teach us how to do that?" asked Bon Bon.

"Of course," replied Skywishes. Here's what you do. *she begins teaching the ponies*


	11. Have You Seen the Muffin Top?

Have You Seen the Muffin Top?

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"What a long night that was," yawned Bright Eyes.

"At least we truly beat them," said Sweetheart.

"Yeah, it would've been a whole lot worse if we lost and had a long night," said Melody.

"They didn't really stand a chance against us," said Patch. *Ace passes by on his bike*

"Hey Melody, nice muffin top," said Ace.

"Huh?"said Melody confused. Did you guys understand what Ace said?

"Nope," said Starlight.

"Me neither," said Bon Bon. *Lancer passes by*

"What's up, Bright Eyes, nice love handles," said Lancer.

"What's he talking about?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Sounds like these are phrases we've never heard before, but I guess they have," said Starlight.

"I'll try checking this out," said Bright Eyes. Uh-oh, the internet's down. We'll have to wait until it's back up.

"Who knows who they'll talk about or what phrase they'll say next," said Bright Eyes.

"I don't even want to know," said Clover. It doesn't sound good. *Teddy arrives*

"Teddy, you wouldn't truly know what Ace and Lancer meant about the muffin top and love handles would you?" asked Sweetheart.

"Uh, no idea, Sweetheart," said Teddy. I'm not even part of what they're doing. I don't even know what they're doing.

"Could you truly ask them the next time you see them then?" asked Sweetheart.

"I'll see what I can do," said Teddy. *he walks away*

"Can we really trust Teddy?" asked Melody. We've seen what he can do to us.

"He does truly like us for being fat so isn't that enough to trust him a little bit?" asked Sweetheart. Besides, he didn't do anything to us last year and hasn't done bad things this year either.

"I suppose that's true," said Melody.

"I don't know," said Starlight. How do we know he's not just planning something for us later?

"Now that I think about it, I think even if he did, it wouldn't do much, unless it was something to scare us," said Melody. I suppose I can trust him…for now.

"Hey, I got the internet back up," announced Bright Eyes.

"Great, what's a muffin top, then?" asked Starlight.

"Dictionaries Online says it's where the fat meets or goes over the waistband of clothing, like what we all have right now," explained Bright Eyes. It's like an actual muffin, which is where the phrase came from.

"What about love handles?" asked Bon Bon.

"According to Dictionaries Online, love handles are the layers of fat around the midsection and are most visible on the sides around our hips," explained Bright Eyes.

"So that's truly what Ace and Lancer were commenting about earlier," said Sweetheart. I suppose it's not a bad thing though. It's not like they're making fun of us for being fat or anything.

"It is a strange set of phrases but I guess as long as it's not used too much, I can be okay with them," said Melody.

"I'm surprised Teddy didn't say anything about you, Sweetheart," said Starlight. After all, he **is** your girlfriend, isn't he?

"Well…..yeah but maybe he's waiting until I get home to say something," said Sweetheart. Teddy is more of a sensitive pony.

"When he's not bullying," added Melody.

"I can't see him being much a bully anymore as long as we stay fat," said Bright Eyes. *Ace, Teddy, and Lancer arrive on their bikes*

"Hey, sorry about all that," said Ace.

"Yeah, it was more of a compliment rather than an insult," added Lancer.

"Just don't over use the words," said Bright Eyes.

"Deal," replied Ace and Lancer together.

"I know I didn't say anything to Sweetheart but her weight makes her more beautiful," thought Teddy.


	12. Rarity and the Three Sizes

Rarity and the Three Sizes

[In the center of Pudgyville…]

"I'm bored," said Rarity. Maybe I can look around and find something to do.*she walks around* Three empty houses with their doors open? I can do some exploring! *she heads into Sunny-Daze's house* There's an outfit here. I wonder if I can fit into it. *she tries to get it on* Nope, not even close. Let's try upstairs. *she heads upstairs* Nope, nothing here either. *she heads back downstairs and out of the house. Maybe the next house has something better. *she heads into Rainbow Dash's house* Another outfit and this one looks better too. *she tries it on* Oops, too big. *she giggles and takes it off, then heads back outside* How about the third house? *she heads inside, finds another outfit and puts it on* This fits me perfectly, at least as close to perfectly as possible with me being fat and all. *she giggles again and takes the clothing off, then heads back outside* [Back at her house…]

"Rarity?" said Cheerilee. (This is the original one with the horn on her head, not the Core 7 one.) Rarity, where are you? Oh no, I should've watched her as I know the trouble she can get herself into. *she heads out the door* I sure hope she's alright. [Back in Pudgyville's center…]

"That was fun, let's do it again," said Rarity. Whoa, what's that? *she heads over to the rollercoaster* Now this looks fun. *she giggles and gets on board* *the rollercoaster cars begin moving* [Later that day…]

"Anyone seen Rarity?" asked Cheerilee.

"Rarity's gone, dahling?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"She probably got herself in to trouble again," said Pinkie Pie. We have to find her. *they race off*

"Rarity," called Pinkie Pie.

"Where are you, Rarity, dahling?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Rarity, come out, please," said Cheerilee.

"I think we need to split up and look for her that way," suggested Pinkie Pie. We'll cover more ground and it'll be faster.

"Splendid, idea, dear," said Rainbow Dash.

"I agree," said Cheerilee.

"Alright, Rainbow Dash and I will look down this side of town and Cheerilee, you look down the other side.

"Got it," replied Rainbow Dash and Cheerilee together. *they split up* [With Cheerilee…]

"She just has to be around here somewhere," said Cheerilee. I just wish I knew where. Rarity, are you out here? *no answer follows* Rarity, it's me, Cheerilee. *again no answer* Oh dear, I hope the others are having better luck. *With Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie…]

"We should look in all the places Rarity loves to go, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"Great idea," replied Pinkie Pie. Now let me think. Where **does** Rarity like to go?

"Problem is, dahling she likes to explore so she could be anywhere," said Rainbow Dash.

"We should try the places we like to go and see if she's there," suggested Pinkie Pie. What about the rollercoaster?

"Stupendous, dahling, everyone in Pudgyville loves the rollercoasters," said Rainbow Dash. *they head over*

"Rarity, are you here?" asked Pinkie Pie. Your mom Cheerilee misses you.

"Rarity, dahling, there you are," said Rainbow Dash. [Meanwhile…]

"This is the last place I haven't checked yet," said Cheerilee. She **must** be here. Only one way to find out. *she enters* Rarity, I've found you at last.

"Hi mom," giggled Rarity. I just went out exploring the town and I came to this rollercoaster to have some fun.

"Thank goodness you're safe but I'm going to keep a better watch on you," said Cheerilee. Now come on, we're going straight home. *they leave*

"Bye, Rarity," said Pinkie Pie.

"Later, dahling, glad you're safe," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I guess that about wraps it up," said Pinkie Pie. Now let's go home too. *they head home*

"Even though I made my mom worry, I think what I did today was the best I've ever had," thought Rarity. *she giggles*


	13. If the Shirt Shrinks

If the Shirt Shrinks

[In Melody's room…]

"Let's see what should I wear today?" pondered Melody. Maybe this one? *she holds up the shirt* Wow, I haven't seen this shirt in a long time. I don't think it'd fit me now, whether fat or skinny. *she holds it up to her chest* Nope, not going to fit me but then again neither do most of my other outfits. How about this one? *she holds it up to her chest* This one looks like it might fit better than my first one but still not going to be enough to cover my belly. This one should be okay for today. *she puts it on and the shirt rides back up* Uh-oh, maybe not. It'll be too much of a pain to keep the shirt down. *she takes it off* Well here's one that should still fit. *she tries it on* Good enough I think. I wonder if my friends have also found outfits that don't fit them. *she heads off to the Ice Cream Shop* [At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Well I found a few shirts with Teddy on them that don't fit me anymore," replied Sweetheart. I still try to wear them, even if they're truly too small and make my belly stick out.

"A lot of my shirts are my favorites," said Bright Eyes. They may be too m small but I too continue wearing them. I have one on today.

"My mom got rid of most of mine," sighed Clover. She said mine were too small. The only one she didn't get is the one I'm wearing now.

"Wow, that's too bad, Clover," said Starlight.

"It was like most of my childhood out the window," said Clover sadly.

"Oh dahling, all of our shirts should be small with the weight we put on in the last year," said Rainbow Dash. It's not like we got the next size up for our outfits, we kept them as is, which is just fabulous.

"All of my shirts are pretty small too," said Pinkie Pie. They're all pink though so it doesn't really bother me that they're small because I'm a pink pony. Though I still like my shirts because they have my friends on them.

"How thoughtful, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sure you'd hate to lose those," said Bright Eyes.

"Maybe a little bit but I get to see you guys pretty much every day so it's not a big deal," replied Pinkie Pie.

"The only shirt I have that actually fits is the Cookie Factory shirt I got at the Cookie Factory's gift shop when I left," said Bon Bon. It reminds me of the time I went there so if I had to give this one away, I'd make every effort not to do it.

"All of my shirts are green, just different shades," giggled Minty. Losing them would be pretty bad for me but luckily they don't fit too badly.

"My shirts are extra special," said Star Catcher. Since I have wings, they have to be custom made so they fit as comfortable as possible. My other friends haven't told me their stories about this, if they have any, but I'm sure they also have custom shirts to fit their wings and wouldn't like to see those shirts go either.

"I love my shirts," exclaimed Skywishes. They have all sorts of kites, and one has my catchphrase on it. We'll all probably at some point lose our shirts with our weight gain and outfits getting tighter and oh you know what I mean.

"We do," said everyone else together.

"I think the one I wear most is the one with my catchphrase on it," said Skywishes. It reminds me of what I do best: making wishes!

"Plus I think all of our shirts have great memories from last year," said Pinkie Pie.

"I agree," said Star Catcher. We've worn them probably many times and losing them would be like losing all the good times we've had wearing them.

"I can tell we'll all have good times as we continue wearing them," said Melody.

"Melody's right," agreed Bright Eyes. Our shirts may be small but we're not willing to give up our shirts that quickly. You'll continue wearing that one, right, Clover?

"It won't be easy but I'll try," replied Clover.

"Best of all, these shirts do what we want to do over all: show our fatness," said Starlight. Sure they're a little snug at the moment but that proves they're doing their job.

"If we had large shirts there would be little chance of truly accomplishing that," said Sweetheart.

"Doesn't matter if we're the only ones that are okay with it, as long as we're okay with it together," said Bright Eyes.


	14. Soft Rock

Soft Rock

[Inside Melody's garage…]

"Alright we need to practice for tonight's the next Battle of the Bands competition," said Melody.

"I hope it's not going to be harder to play," replied Tuneful.

"I had to loosen the strap on my guitar so it wouldn't put pressure on my belly," said Melody. We won't do as much practice since we're all out of shape but we'll have to get some done before tonight's competition.

"That's true," said HalfNote.

"I think I can handle that," said Tuneful.

"What song are we going to play tonight?" asked HalfNote. *Melody whispers her idea into both Tuneful and HalfNotes' ears* That works for me.

"Don't you think that might be a little odd for the competition?" asked Tuneful.

"Well we need **something** new for the competition," replied HalfNote. We can't just keep playing Sweet Music all the time.

"What if we played a new remix for the song?" asked Tuneful.

"I like the sound of that," said HalfNote.

"Okay then, let's practice," said Melody. *they play their new version of Sweet Music a few times* Now let's go to the competition! [At the competition…]

"Hello music fans and welcome to another edition of Battle of the Bands for PTV," said Dazzle. Just look at the crowd out there. They're really interested in hearing some tunes so let's get started! *the crowd cheers* This year, I want you, the audience to make the vote on who wins. When each band stops playing, you are to clap for them and the louder the clapping, the higher the score for the band. Everyone understand? Alright then, here's our first band of the night, Vanessa Carleton! *Vanessa enters and starts playing A Thousand Miles* [Back stage…]

"Singing **and** playing the piano?" questioned HalfNote. Now that's hard to do!

"She sings pretty well too," said Melody.

"Check out that crowd," remarked Tuneful. We haven't seen this many ponies in years. *Vanessa finishes her song and the crowd cheers*

"What a performance and decent score!" said Dazzle. Next up are the stars known as The Rockin Beats! *the band enters and begins performing*[In the audience…]

"They're pretty good," said Starlight.

"What a truly great song," remarked Sweetheart. *The Rockin' Beats finish and the crowd cheers loudly*

"How about that, a snazzy remix of their best song!" remarked Dazzle. They could be the winners here as they are currently in the lead. We have one final contestant tonight and they call themselves The Backstreeters! *they come out and perform, then the crowd cheers*

"According to the score, The Rockin' Beats are our winners, congratulations!" said Dazzle. *she hands them their trophy*

"Great job, Melody," said Ace.

"Ace, Lancer, Teddy?" questioned Melody. What are you guys doing here?

"We thought we'd try our luck here," said Lancer. We've seen you all perform before and thought it looked like fun so here we are.

"I must say, you all aren't bad," said Tuneful.

"Thanks," said Ace.

"Guess we still need practice," said Lancer.

"Even though we won, we still practice," said Melody. You guys will get better at it. Maybe you'll beat us one day.

"It won't be so easy for you next time because we'll be back and better than ever," said Ace.

"Yeah, so watch out," said Lancer.

"We're coming to get you next time," said Teddy.

"We'll be ready for you," said Melody.

"Don't think we're going lightly either," warned Tuneful.

"It'll definitely be a Battle of the Bands," added HalfNote. _One that we'll really look forward to._


	15. TV Troubles

TV Troubles

[Outside school…]

"Have any of you noticed that lately there have been many weight loss ads?" asked Starlight. I don't know whether it's because fat is in or it just happens to be that they're showing more weight loss ads for ponies in need of losing weight.

"I vote for the first one," replied Bright Eyes. It makes more sense if they're trying to make skinny be back in by showing weight loss ads to get ponies to lose weight.

"Well we're not going to follow up on that," said Melody. I'm staying fat.

"Me too," agreed Bon Bon.

"Me three," said Patch.

"We should see if it was just truly the channels we were watching that were airing them," suggested Sweetheart.

"It seems unlikely that they were only airing weight loss ads on the channels we happened to be watching, Sweetheart," said Bright Eyes. Don't get me wrong, it's possible but it doesn't seem that likely.

"Could they be after us as a whole?" asked Starlight. After all, this town is dedicated to fat ponies in general.

"That's possible too, but I think we need to do some research and find out more about this," suggested Bright Eyes. *they head home and research*[The next day…]

"Well I for one am shocked that they chose to show us in their commercials," said Starlight.

_**"Are you a pony that is made fun of for being fat?" asked the announcer. Introducing Weight Be Gone, the only formula guaranteed to help you lose weight the fast and easy way. Other brands may give you the weight loss but it takes weeks or even months and you could end up looking like these ponies.**_

_** "Something must be done," thought Starlight. They shouldn't be allowed to insult us like that on TV. **_

"It seemed like all of their commercials used us as an example of what not to look like," said Bright Eyes. We'll need to talk to them about this because we're all upset. Let's go talk to them at their company. *the ponies walk to the Weight Be Gone company* [At the company…]

"Hello and welcome to Weight Be Gone, I'm the manager Alfred, what can I do for you all?" asked Alfred.

"We want you to remove us from your commercial, you're upsetting us," said Bright Eyes.

"Well, dear pony, we need the money to sell the product," said Alfred. You all are the best example we have.

"Sell the product without us being part of the commercial," said Starlight.

"You're insulting us by having everyone see who we are and saying we're a bad example," said Melody.

"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do," said Alfred. *the ponies walk to the Ice Cream Shop* [At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Look, there's the new commercial," said Starlight.

"Introducing Weight Be Gone, an all new formula guaranteed to help those pounds come off quickly," said the announcer. Other brands say they too help get the weight off fast but it takes weeks or months to take effect. Order now and we'll send you a bottle of our Weight Be Gone formula for only $10, that's right $10! Call in the next 10 minutes and we'll double your order so you'll get 2 bottles of Weight Be Gone formula for only $10, just pay shipping and handling! Don't delay, this offer is not available in stores so order now.

"That was truly much better," said Sweetheart. We weren't in that one at all.

"I hope that's the way they continue doing," replied Starlight. After all, no one likes being made fun of, especially if it's in a TV commercial.

"I'm sure any of us like being on TV but not if it's to be made fun of and aired to thousands of other ponies all over the world," said Bright Eyes.

"You said it," said Patch.

"That commercial is much better without us," agreed Clover. I felt very uneasy seeing it and would often change the channel but now that it's gone, I can stay on the same channel.

"I can happily eat candy without having to worry about that commercial making me feel bad for doing so," said Bon Bon. _Plus it's something I enjoy doing from time to time._


	16. Can't Keep a Fat Belly Down

Can't Keep a Fat Belly Down

[Inside Razzaroo's room…]

"Today is a special day," began Razzaroo. It's someone's birthday and just whose is it? Mine of course. Yes, yes, yes, I'm another year older but my body hasn't changed much since last year. As a reminder, I'm wearing my birthday shirt from last year, even though it doesn't fit as well as it did that year. I can only imagine what my birthday will be like. I have everything planned for the party tonight and I can't be late. Speaking of not being late, I'm going to be late for school. *she heads out the door and walks into school*

"Good morning, class, today's lecture is about spelling," said Hackney. I know that some of you know how to spell but this lecture is more about spelling words properly so that you don't confuse anyone. For example, look at these two words on the board. Coincidentally, one of them is board and the other is bored. These are what's called homonyms. They sound exactly the same but are spelled differently. The first one is a board like a chalkboard or like a surfboard. The other is being bored like for some, they might find themselves being bored when a teacher is talking or when there's nothing to do on a weekend. Homonyms are easier to put into sentences when you are speaking but a little harder when you're writing them out because when speaking them, they sound the same but on say a piece of paper, you can see the different spelling of both words. Can any of you think of other homonyms? Remember they sound the same but have different spellings. *Patch raises her hoof*

"Piece and peace," answered Patch.

"Very good, Patch," replied Hackney. Can you tell the class what both of them mean?

"The first one is like a piece of cake," said Patch. *the class giggles* No wait, more like part of something and the other is like trying to create it like peace and quiet.

"Excellent, Patch," said Hackney. *the clock chimes 3PM*

"See you tomorrow, class," said Hackney. *the class leaves* [Outside school…]

"I can't wait for Razzaroo's party tonight," exclaimed Patch. It's going to be so much fun.

"Me neither," replied Melody.

"I'll bet there will be truly lots of fun and games there," said Sweetheart.

"That's my kind of party," replied Patch. [Later that day, at Razzaroo's house…]

"I should be getting ready to go, it's almost party time," said Razzaroo. First, though, I'll need to put on my actual birthday outfit, if it still fits. *she tries it on* Well this is going to be harder than I thought. Yes, yes, yes, it's on! *the pant button pops open* No, no, no it isn't so let's try that again. *she re-buttons her pants but the pant button snaps open again* Maybe I'm getting to big for these pants. I can't be late to my own party. [At the party downstairs…]

"Where's Razzaroo?" asked Starlight.

"I haven't truly seen her since class today," replied Sweetheart. I hope she's truly okay.

"She's probably fine," said Melody.

"I sure hope you're right," said Bright Eyes. [Back at Razzaroo's room…]

"Finally, that's done, now for my shirt," said Razzaroo. *she puts it on and pulls it down but her belly pokes out* Well, Razz, looks like you've put on a few since last year. Let's see, how can I cover my belly more? Sucking in of course! *she sucks in her belly and manages to pull her shirt down more* Well, it's not as far as I wanted but it should be fine. Now off to the party! [Downstairs at the party…]

"Razzaroo, dahling, you made it," said Rainbow Dash.

"We were getting worried," added Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry it took so long everyone," apologized Razzaroo. I had a little trouble with my birthday outfit. It's a….little snug this year. Now, let's get this party started with a little music! *Pinkie Pie and Skywishes walk up to the stage and begin singing*

"Wow, they're pretty good," remarked Melody.

"They truly can sing," agreed Sweetheart.

"Well, dahlings, they did have the training," said Rainbow Dash. *Pinkie Pie and Skywishes finish singing and the rest of the ponies cheer*

"Yes, yes, yes, what great singers, indeed," said Razzaroo. What a great party, too.

"Want some cake, Razzaroo?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, yes, yes I would, thank you," said Razzaroo. *she takes a piece*

"Happy birthday, Razzaroo!" said the rest of the group. *they cheer and Razzaroo eats her cake*


	17. More Afraid Than Ever

More Afraid Than Ever

[Inside her house…]

"This looks like a pretty good day," said Lily. Morning, Firefly. (This is the firefly seen in "Come Back Lily Lightly.)

"Good morning, Lily," replied Firefly in her usual squeaky voice. *Lily steps in front of the mirror*

"Oh no, I've put on a few pounds!" said Lily. I can't bear to let my friends see me like this.

"It'll be fine, Lily, this town is all about being fat so everyone will just like you as you are," said Firefly.

"They don't even know I've put on the pounds, they won't understand," protested Lily.

"Come on, they'll completely understand, after all, they look just like you," said Firefly.

"They already have the weight, I put on mine today," complained Lily.

"They too once gained weight so they'll know exactly how you feel," replied Firefly.

"Maybe I should just lose the weight," pondered Lily.

"Lily, there's nothing wrong with having a few extra pounds here," assured Firefly. This town is built for accepting fat ponies for who they are so there's no way they'll ever make fun of you.

"Are you sure?" asked Lily.

"Absolutely," replied Firefly. They're your friends after all. They aren't going to make fun of you just because you've put on weight. [Outside…]

"Lily Lightly's inside," announced Pinkie Pie.

"She doesn't look to happy," said Starlight.

"Poor dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"I think what we need to do is find out what's wrong with her so she'll feel better," said Pinkie Pie. *she and her friends walk inside and up to Lily's room*

"Lily, are you up here, dahling?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We want to help you, Lily," said Pinkie Pie. *they enter Lily's room*

"Go away, I don't want you to see me like this," sobbed Lily.

"What's the matter?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"She's upset about her weight," explained Firefly. I've tried telling her you'd be fine but she doesn't seem to listen.

"Lily, dear, we love you for the extra weight," said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter that you put on a few pounds we love you anyway," said Pinkie Pie.

"We won't make fun of you at all, Lily," said Melody.

"Doing so would be mean of us and we're not mean ponies at all," added Bright Eyes.

"Listen to them, Lily, they're telling the truth," squeaked Firefly. *Lily lifts her head slightly from the pillow*

"Are you sure?" asked Lily quietly.

"You've got the ability to shine with more weight," said Pinkie Pie. Now you're more special than ever before.

"Really, you think so?" asked Lily.

"I absolutely, positively do," answered Pinkie Pie.

"We all do," said everyone together. *Lily sits up*

"Wow, the I guess it's okay to have a few extra pounds if you have friends like this," said Lily.

"Exactly, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"Shine on, Lily Lightly, shine on," said Sunny-Daze. You shine the very brightest out of all of us.

"Thank you so much, everyone," said Lily. Now I can finally go out and play with you guys.

"We're happy to have you with us, Lily," said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm happy to be with you all and to have this problem behind me," said Lily.

"Now that that's taken care of, what should we do first?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"We should take Lily to the Ice Cream Shop to really cheer her up," said Bon Bon.

"Is that alright with you, Lily dahling?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well…..okay," said Lily. *they head off* [At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Don't worry, Lily, this one's on me," said Starlight.

"Thank you," said Lily. *she eats her sundae* _Now these are the friends I want to be with forever. _


	18. Seeing Isn't Believing

Seeing Isn't Believing

[Inside their clubhouse…]

"So what's this about, Melody?" asked Starlight.

"It's about Mr Tidwell and our weight," explained Melody.

"What about them?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I think it's about our promise to Mr Tidwell about truly gaining no more weight," suggested Sweetheart.

_**"I've arranged to have bigger desks and exit slide but just don't gain any more weight, okay?" asked Tidwell. **_

_** "We won't," replied the class.**_

__"Exactly," said Melody. Since we put on more pounds since last year, he'll be heartbroken that we broke our promise to him. We'll need to do something big to make it up to him.

"Like what?" asked Clover.

"What if we truly did his job for part of the day?" asked Sweetheart.

"I don't know if I'd want to do that but it's an option," said Melody.

"I think first when we see him next we need to apologize to him for breaking his promise and we'll need to have a way to make it up to him right there," said Bright Eyes.

"We have school tomorrow so we can give it to him afterwards," said Melody.

"I think I have an idea for making it up to Mr Tidwell," said Patch. [The next day, after school…]

"We're sorry, Mr Tidwell," said Melody. We know you said not to gain anymore weight but I guess we forgot our promise to you but we'll make it up to you.

"We made you this cake to show our sincerest apologies," said Sweetheart.

"Well that's mighty kind of you ponies to do this," said Tidwell. I'm glad you came and told me the truth right away and for making it up to me with this cake. Both of these have shown me that you all are still honest ponies and I hope you all continue to be this way so thank you very much. If I accept this apology, you are to not ever gain any more weight, unless you for whatever reason lost it, deal?

"Deal," said the ponies.

"Why don't you all share the cake with me?" asked Tidwell.

"That'd be great," said Bon Bon.

"Well then sit down and I'll hand out a slice to each of you," said Tidwell. *he hands out slices and the group eats the cake* What a delicious cake, thanks again. You all did a very generous thing today and I'm proud of each of you.

"You're welcome," said the rest of the ponies.

"We just wanted to cheer you up after what we had done," said Bright Eyes.

"It's the least we could do," said Melody. We have to get going now so we'll see you later.

"Bye-bye, then," said Tidwell. I'll catch you all tomorrow. *the group of ponies go their separate ways*

"That went over really truly well," said Sweetheart.

"Yeah, it's nice to know that he's still a nice guy, even if we broke our promise to him," said Bright Eyes. I think the cake really helped swing his decision to accept the apology.

"This time, though we'll need to be sure to remember our promise to avoid having to go through this problem again," said Melody.

"We'll probably need to put it somewhere in our rooms or something so we'll remember each day that we're not to forget the promise," said Bright Eyes.

"Great idea, Bright Eyes," said Melody.

"I truly agree," said Sweetheart. Maybe even writing the reminder on a calendar would be helpful too.

"Better yet, we could make t-shirts," said Starlight. They'd be a great reminder to everyone because they'd see the message on the front.

"I really truly like your idea better, Starlight," said Sweetheart. It'll even remind us throughout the week as the rest of us wear them as well.

"I think out of all the ideas, the t-shirt wins it for me," said Bright Eyes. All for making the t-shirts say I.

"I," said everyone else.


	19. Stars and Stripes

Stars and Stripes

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Did you guys hear the news?" asked Patch running up.

"What news?" asked Starlight.

"We have new ponies coming to Pudgyville," said Patch. *the group rush out to see*

"There are two ponies and they're dressed with our latest fashion here with the belts," said Melody.

"Hi, I'm Bright Eyes, what are your names?" said Bright Eyes.

"I'm Star Swirl," said Star Swirl. We saw the belts you guys had and when we got here, we found ones for ourselves. Mine is an asteroid belt. Get it? *the ponies laugh*

"Good one, Star Swirl," said Starlight.

"Thank you," said Star Swirl.

"They call me Starbeam," said Starbeam. We're best friends and are looking to be astronomers when we grow up. I have a shooting star belt.

"Nice shirt, Star Swirl," said Bright Eyes.

"Thanks, it's really fitting for fat ponies," said Star Swirl. By the way, who are all your friends?"

"I'm Melody," said Melody.

"Starlight," said Starlight.

"Sweetheart's the pink-haired white pony," said Bright Eyes.

"I'm Clover," said Clover. You both seem nice.

"Wanna come to the Ice Cream Shop?" asked Starlight. It's just down the street from here. [At the Ice Cream Shop entrance…]

"New ponies, dahling?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We know Starbeam," said Pinkie Pie. She was helping us with the Princess Promenade several years back.

"I remember doing that," said Starbeam. I don't remember whom I was helping with but I remember Zipzee the Breezie pony was there and she was allergic to flowers but that didn't stop her from smelling them. It was fun helping out I think.

"Wow, new pony friends," said Skywishes. I saw you two with the rest of my friends and thought I'd come and say hi, you know to welcome you in, get you with my friends, oh you know what I mean.

"We do," said Star Swirl and Starbeam together.

"Well come on, let's go inside," said Starbeam.

"First sundaes for each of you are on me," said Starlight.

"So what else is there to do here?" asked Star Swirl.

"Well we have a school but I'm not sure there's enough room for you two," said Bright Eyes. After all, we did get new classmates earlier this year.

"I see," said Star Swirl.

"Are there big events here?" asked Starbeam.

"Not too long ago, we had a news van show up to interview us about the latest news of fat being in," said Starlight. Unfortunately, we have no idea when or if they'll come back.

"Skywishes also showed us the dance in the clouds," said Melody. That was awesome.

"Dance…?" questioned Star Swirl.

"…..in the clouds?" finished Starbeam equally puzzled.

"It's great fun," said Pinkie Pie.

"Truly marvelous, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"Definitely the very brightest," added Sunny-Daze.

"Can we learn it sometime?" asked Starbeam. It sounds great from what you guys have said.

"Yeah, it'd be like being in space I think," said Star Swirl. That would be out of this world.

"Sure, Skywishes and I can teach you," said Twinkle Twirl.

"Well we have to go home now," said Starbeam. We'll see you guys later. *they leave*

"Ponies into outer space? Now that's my kind of friends," said Patch. They seem like they'd be great to go on adventures.

"I think they'll be fun to have around," said Melody. They really know how to spice up anyone's day.


	20. Sink or Float

Sink or Float

[At Bon Bon's house…]

"You can't be serious, Bon Bon," said Bright Eyes. The Ponympics is a competition for fatter ponies than we are right now.

"What do you mean?" asked Bon Bon.

"The list includes ponies from all over the world and while they're fat like us, it's going to be pretty hard to beat them," said Starlight. Sure they weigh about 10 pounds more than we do, they've trained long and hard to make it to this competition.

"Don't get me wrong, Bon Bon, it's good that you want to take part in this but it's not easy at all," said Bright Eyes. You'd have to train your body to get used to eating large amounts of fattening foods, then take on various events afterwards.

"Bon Bon, dear, you should really listen to your friends," said her mother. It really is a tough competition.

"I'll give it some thought," sighed Bon Bon. *she heads up to her room* [In her room…] What should I do? On one hoof, I can take up the challenge and prove my friends wrong but on the other, there's the possibility that they'd be right and I wasn't good enough and I'd be training harder than I've ever done before. Worse yet, I'd have to gain more weight than I have with Mr Tidwell, and we promised him yesterday that we weren't going to ever again gain anymore weight. I think I'm going to keep my promise and just stay here. I can always try out next year. *she heads back downstairs*

"So, Bon Bon, are you still interested in trying out?" asked Starlight.

"No," said Bon Bon sadly. I think you guys are right. It's a lot of work for me and besides, I want to keep the promise we made to Mr Tidwell the other day and we can just watch the competition on PTV.

"I'm very proud of you, Bon Bon," said her mother. I know you're probably disappointed in not going but I think you made the right choice in staying here. You can see just what the competition's events are this year and try out next year.

"The games are playing tomorrow on PTV," said Starlight. We can all watch it in the Ice Cream Shop tomorrow.

"What a truly perfect idea," said Sweetheart. [The next day, at the Ice Cream Shop…]

"It's starting," said Patch. *she turns on the TV*

"Welcome pony fans to our 1st annual Ponympics and you know me from Battle of the Bands competitions as Dazzle," said Dazzle. The competition here is fierce as we have millions of anxious ponies not only at the competition but watching the competition at home or in the audience here. A little bit about the rules. Any pony that loses 3 of the events in a row is out of the tournament. The first event is an eating contest. Ponies will be eating as much of this fattening food as possible and the last pony still eating wins and moves on to the next completion, along with 2nd and 3rd place. There will be an 5 minute time limit. 4th place and lower will have to try again next year. Are the contestants ready? *they cheer* Is the audience ready?

"Yeah!" said the ponies with the audience.

"Alright, ponies, dig in!" said Dazzle. *the ponies begin eating*

"Now I'm really glad I didn't enter," said Bon Bon. Look at the cake they're digging into. I could never finish all of it.

"Just imagine how they'd look after the competition was over," said Bright Eyes.

"Look at that one pony go!" said Starlight.

"I've heard of that pony. He once ate 40 something hotdogs and won," said Melody. He'll win this for sure.

"I don't know, I heard he lost to a bear in a hotdog eating contest," said Bright Eyes.

"That's the end of the eating contest and the winner is Gargantuan Greg!" said Dazzle.

"He truly won another contest," said Sweetheart. Doesn't he ever get full from these contests?

"Doesn't look like it here but he'll be feeling the pain tomorrow," said Bright Eyes. [Later that day…]

"What a fantastic 1st annual Ponympics," said Dazzle. We'd like to thank all the competitors that made this possible and hope they return next year but until then, Dazzle out. *Starlight turns off the TV*

"Now I'll pass out the sundaes," said Starlight. I was waiting until the contest was over so no one would get sick watching them eat.

"I think I got sick just watching them eat," said Bon Bon.


	21. All that Jiggles

All that Jiggles

[At Pinkie Pie's house...] *phone rings*

"Hello?" answered Pinkie Pie.

"Dahling, I have wonderful news," said Rainbow Dash. I have found clothing that will make our fatness even more apparent. Come see me outside of school.

"That sounds great, Rainbow Dash, I'll be right there," said Pinkie Pie. *she and Rainbow Dash hang up* *she then leaves the house and walks outside, looking for the school*

"Hey Pinkie, what's going on?" asked Minty.

"Rainbow Dash has some exciting news," answered Pinkie Pie. She says she has clothing that'll show off our fatness more.

"Wow, I can't wait," said Minty. *they pass by the Ice Cream Shop*

"What's all this about?" asked Starlight. *she walks outside*

"Hi, Starlight, we're going to see what Rainbow Dash's new clothing discovery looks like," said Pinkie Pie.

"Hmm, sounds good, I'll go too," said Starlight. *they pass Sweetheart's house*

"I wonder where they're truly going," pondered Sweetheart. *she heads outside and walks up to the group*

"Oh hey Sweetheart," said Starlight. Rainbow Dash has some news about clothing that'll bring out our fatness more.

"That truly sounds great, Teddy will thank me for getting them," replied Sweetheart. [Outside school…]

"Hello, dahlings," said Rainbow Dash.

"Wow, those shorts are amazing," said Pinkie Pie.

"Very bright," added Sunny-Daze.

"Aren't they simply marvelous?" asked Rainbow Dash. They're skin-tight so that's why they're able to show fatness better.

"Now that truly is a great set of clothing," said Sweetheart. Do they come in different colors?

"A rainbow of colors, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"Wow, I'll absolutely definitely positively have to get this," said Pinkie Pie.

"How comfortable are they?" asked Starlight.

"Very comfortable indeed," said Rainbow Dash. They aren't so skin-tight that you're uncomfortable but enough so that for us is just enough for our fatness to now, literally, shine. One size definitely fits all too and for us that means exposed fatness.

"If they're skin-tight, won't that make us look skinnier?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Not at all, dahling," replied Rainbow Dash. *she sits down* As you can clearly see, these are tight enough to allow my belly to hang over.

"Now that's awesome," said Melody. I have **got** to get this.

"You know, I think this would help us all out a lot," said Starlight. Since we have trouble getting out of tight spaces, this should reduce the pain we receive afterwards. Plus we might not need the belts for this outfit.

"I should warn you all that these aren't cheap, about 30 jangles each," said Rainbow Dash. However, I think they are totally worth the price.

"Guess we'll be working for a while," said Bright Eyes.

"I'll see if I can get a pair," said Starlight. _This gives me great birthday gift ideas. _

"Wait, are they washable?" asked Clover.

"Yes, dahling," replied Rainbow Dash.

"Oh good so that means they'll be wearable more than once," answered Clover. I think it'll be a while before I can get them though.

"I wonder if Ms Hackney will truly approve," said Sweetheart.

"She should be okay with it, after all, she's been fine with everything else we've worn," said Starlight.

"Is there a way to get custom made ones?" asked Melody.

"Yes but it's 10 jangles extra, dear," said Rainbow Dash.

"I think I've just found my new Rockin' Beats outfit," thought Melody. _I just have to get one._


	22. Gone Went the Waistline

Gone Went the Waistline

[At Sweetheart's house…]

"Mom, are you sure you truly need to do this?" asked Sweetheart.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't normally do this but I'm ordered to do this because of that letter," said her mother. I'm going to leave you a nanny to watch over you. I'll be gone for the next few days. The nanny will be arriving soon so you do as your told and I'll see you in a few days. *she leaves*

"I hope the nanny is truly nice," thought Sweetheart. _Maybe she'll take me to fun places like Ponyville City. I've always wanted to see how the rebuild of those Siamese Towers is going. _*the nanny comes in the door*

"You're Sweetheart, yes?" asked the nanny, Wilma.

"Yes I am," answered Sweetheart.

"Good, then that means I'm in the right house," replied Wilma. What on earth are you wearing, young lady?

"What's wrong with it?" asked Sweetheart.

"It's showing your lack of proper nutrition and diet," answered Wilma. I'm signing you up for a gym membership at Silver's Gym across town right now so you can get rid of that unsightly belly fat.

"Don't you know that you should accept who a person is and not try to change it?" asked Sweetheart.

"You will do as your told," said Wilma. I will be taking you over to that gym every day until you are fit and each meal will be healthy foods and none of that slop you've been eating.

"This is truly not what I had in mind," thought Sweetheart sadly. [Later that day…] *the doorbell rings*

"What is it?" asked Wilma angrily.

"Can Sweetheart come out and play?" asked Melody.

"Absolutely not, she is being punished right now," said Wilma. Now go home. *she closes the door*

"What a rotten pony," said Starlight. We should see Sweetheart from her room. *they go to her window*

"She looks miserable," said Melody. *Sweetheart sees them and opens the window*

"Sorry I can't truly be with you guys," said Sweetheart. My nanny decided to punish me for showing fat.

"Something **must** be done here," said Melody. That nanny must be taught a lesion for treating our friend like this. [The next day, at Silver's gym…]

"Faster, Sweetheart," said Wilma. You need to lose all of this fat. *Sweetheart pedals faster as Melody and the gang peer through the window*

"No way, she's forcing Sweetheart to lose the weight," said Starlight.

"Now I know something must be done," said Bright Eyes. Sweetheart should be allowed to be fat if she wants to. I have a plan. *she whispers in the other ponies' ears* [Back at home…]

"When we get back inside, Sweetheart, it's dinner time," said Wilma. *she reaches into her pocket but there are no keys* Where are my keys?

"Are these _your_ keys?" asked Bright Eyes.

"You miserable pony, hand them over!" bellowed Wilma.

"You've been treating our friend Sweetheart badly," said Bright Eyes. We don't feel we have the reason to give you your keys back. Look at what you've done to her just at that gym. She's extremely tired and you're forcing her to lose weight, even if she's happy as is.

"I'm reporting you to the police for theft!" said Wilma.

"There's one problem, the phone's inside," said Bright Eyes. *Wilma scowls*

"I'll teach all of you!" yelled Wilma.

"You're the one that needs to be taught on how to accept ponies for who they are," said Melody.

"I don't need to argue with the likes of you, I'm going inside!" said Wilma angrily. *the ponies walk in front of Sweetheart*

"We still have the keys," said Bright Eyes. We're not going anywhere until you leave Sweetheart alone. *Wilma scowls, then gets back in the car and drives away as Sweetheart's mother arrives*

"Sweetheart, I heard the entre thing, I'm sorry for giving you that nasty nanny," said her mother.

"I'm just truly happy you're back, mom," said Sweetheart wearily.


	23. Breakfast at Skywishes'

Breakfast at Skywishes'

[At Skywishes' house…]

"Skywishes, I think we have a problem," said Twinkle Twirl.

"What is it, Twinkle Twirl?" asked Skywishes.

"The outfits for this year's Friendship Ball are too small for the ponies. I can't even fit into them. How can we get the ponies to wear them?

"That is a problem, Twinkle," replied Skywishes. Can the clothes be made bigger by loosening the waistband?

"Nope, they don't go any higher," answered Twinkle Twirl. Getting new ones is expensive too so that's pretty much out of the question.

"I guess I'll need to come up with my most extra special wish ever," said Skywishes.

"We should get the others here too," said Twinkle Twirl. *she calls everyone and they rush over*

"Thank goodness you guys are here," said Skywishes. The thing is, we've looked at the outfits for this year's Friendship Ball but they don't fit either of us as they're too small and what's worse is they cannot be adjusted and new ones are expensive.

"What's a Friendship Ball?" asked Melody.

"It's like a giant party with balloons, food, dancing and all around great fun," replied Pinkie Pie.

"We haven't been able to do one for quite a long time since this town was just built last year and over in Ponyville, for whatever reason, we just never got them going again," said Twinkle Twirl.

"I think our other adventures got in the way, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"That's true, we did have a lot going on the past few years," agreed Star Catcher.

"Like the time we helped Rarity make the first rainbow of the season," said Pinkie Pie.

"Then there was the time that we helped surprise Kimono for her birthday," said Sweetberry. We sure did surprise her that day.

"We even got a postcard from Rainbow Dash when she went to Unicornia," said Pinkie Pie.

"What a magical place that was, dahling," said Rainbow Dash. We finally learned where rainbows were made.

"We had our own adventures on our side of Ponyville," said Bright Eyes. Our second year had all sorts of disasters occurring like tornadoes, heavy rain and a hurricane.

"Can't forget that day," added Melody. The interesting thing was, we were learning about each disaster the day they happened.

"The people truly helped out with each disaster though," said Sweetheart.

"We also had another day where Ms Hackney took us to Ponyville City and….," started Patch. Oh right, I can't tell you the ending because it was pretty sad for Sweetheart. She was pretty upset what happened that day. It kinda put all the excitement we had out the window.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea for the clothing," said Pinkie Pie. What if we got the new clothing Rainbow Dash showed us two days ago? That'd be perfect for us and we'd look better than ever.

"Splendid idea, dahling," said Rainbow Dash. I forgot to mention that you can get them for half off if you buy them for a very special occasion and this one might just be special enough.

"I like that idea," said Twinkle Twirl. What outfit are we talking about?

"This one, Twinkle Twirl," said Pinkie Pie. *Rainbow Dash shows Twinkle Twirl the outfit*

"Wow, that **is** nice," said Twinkle Twirl. How do you guys know so much about it?

"Rainbow Dash showed us and told us everything about it two days ago," replied Starlight.

"We don't really even need a belt to wear them because they're so tight," said Pinkie Pie.

"I totally missed out on this outfit too but now that I've seen it, I want one. What with the shininess and the skin-tightness and oh you know what I mean," said Skywishes.

"We do," replied the rest of the ponies.

"Glad we got that straightened out," said Twinkle Twirl. I don't know what I would've done if you guys hadn't come along, especially you, Rainbow Dash for showing that awesome outfit that has pretty much saved the Friendship Ball completely. Now you'll all just have to tell me what ones you want so I can order the right one for each of you. I have plenty of money left over from the last one we had. This place hasn't taken any damage yet so just come back or call back later and tell me. I'll be here every day getting set up. This is going to be our best Friendship Ball ever!


	24. April Showers Bring Wysteria's Flowers

April Showers Bring Wysteria's Flowers

[In Wysteria's Garden…]

"So many lovely flowers," said Wysteria as she smells them. I can't decide what ones to put on my outfit for the Friendship Ball. If I try to pick one, I'll want one of the others as they smell just as good. The sweet daffodils, the lovely lilacs but I can't take all of them and I don't want to go without them because the flowers are so pretty. *Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash walk over*

"Wysteria, dahling, what's wrong?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I cannot decide which of my flowers to take," explained Wysteria. They all have such great scents and look so beautiful.

"Maybe yours can have flowers on it?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"That is a possibility," said Wysteria. Can we also put perfumes in it so that it smells like flowers?

"That's worth a try, dear," said Rainbow Dash. It'll be a bit more expensive for Twinkle Twirl since she's buying them for all of us but luckily since this is a special occasion, yours, with the added 10 jangles will have the price cut in half to 20 jangles instead of 40 so I think we should add the perfumes when your outfit arrives.

"We'll need them soon, the Friendship Ball is this Friday, two days from now," said Pinkie Pie. *Twinkle Twirl walks over*

"I've put in all the orders for the outfits that I've been given," said Twinkle Twirl. Wysteria, are you interested in an outfit yourself?

"Oh most definitely but with a little extra like flowers on the bottom half," answered Wysteria. That is, if it isn't too much trouble or money.

"Of course I can," said Twinkle Twirl. I have exactly enough to fill out everyone in Pudgyville's orders, that is, because this is a special event. If it weren't, there's no way I could give all that many ponies their outfits. Plus all the ponies that have ordered so far have agreed to help set up for the Friendship Ball. Melody even agreed to help with the music.

"How dahling of her," said Rainbow Dash.

"That pony's band is so talented," said Pinkie Pie. Her band won the Battle of the Bands again almost two weeks ago. *Melody and her friends show up*

"Oh good, you guys are here," said Twinkle Twirl. Just wanted to let you know that your orders have been made and you should get them the day of the Friendship Ball.

"Really? Awesome!" said Melody excitedly. Can the rest of my band have an outfit too? I can't leave any of them out after they see mine.

"Sure I can," said Twinkle Twirl. After all, you and your band are playing music together.

"We'll definitely give them a show," said Tuneful.

"One they won't ever forget," added HalfNote.

"Aren't you getting one, Twinkle?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"As nice as it looks, I don't think I want one just yet," said Twinkle Twirl. I'm more worried about all my friends getting their special outfit first.

"How generous of you, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"It's the least I can do since everyone is helping with the Friendship Ball," said Twinkle Twirl.

"I thank you all for helping me decide on what I want my outfit to be like," said Wysteria.

"What are friends for?" said Pinkie Pie. We knew you wouldn't be out having fun with us at the Friendship Ball if you didn't have your outfit like everyone else did and we can't have fun without you.

"Well Twinkle dahling, you've done a marvelous job at getting all of our orders done," said Rainbow Dash. I can see that this Friendship Ball will be our most exquisite one ever.

"Now all we have to do is wait," said Twinkle Twirl. We'll be able to do more once our outfits and the Friendship Ball arrive.

"This'll be a great way to celebrate the end of the school year," said Bright Eyes.

"What more could we want?" asked Melody. It'll also be our first time wearing the new outfits and those will be a sight to see.

"Will Teddy and the others be allowed in?" asked Sweetheart.

"Of course, this is for all Pudgyville'ers," said Twinkle Twirl.

"He'll truly be happy to know this," said Sweetheart.


	25. The Big and the Helpful

The Big and the Helpful

[Outside Pudgyville…]

"What a dumpy looking place," said Marie.

"If they're fat they don't stand a chance at getting anything done," said Larry.

"We're lean and fit and that's why we're better than they are," agreed Stella.

"We'll need to show them how to do things around here," said Marie. [Outside school…]

"Are those truly new ponies?" asked Sweetheart.

"Where?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Over there," shouted Melody.

"Their shirts say something but I can't read it," said Starlight.

"We should go see who they are," said Patch. *the group walk over*

"So are you the ponies that live here?" asked Larry.

"Yeah, and who are all of you?" asked Bright Eyes.

"We're from Ponyville High School," said Stella. Tell me something, what makes you ponies think you're capable of doing anything helpful?

"Who says we can't?" asked Melody.

"We do, you're overweight and never exercise," said Marie.

"You couldn't do anything at all," agreed Larry.

"We **walk** to school every day," said Sweetheart.

"Ha, you call that doing something?" asked Marie. Have you ever tried lifting 500 pounds?

"Well, no we truly haven't," said Sweetheart.

"Then you haven't done anything impressive at all," said Stella. We lift weights to keep in shape while it looks like all you guys do is sit around the house. We'll see you do-nothings later. *they walk away laughing*

"They will **not** be allowed to treat us like this," said Melody.

"We'll show them," said Patch.

"What can we truly do?" asked Sweetheart.

"What about the world's largest cake?" asked Bon Bon. We can record it so we have proof that we made it.

"Now that's a great idea," said Melody.

"Where will we have the place to make and put it?" asked Bright Eyes.

"We can make it at my house," said Bon Bon.

"Will you mom allow it?" asked Melody.

"Of course, she knows I'm making a cake for the Friendship Ball," replied Bon Bon.

"Then let's go make it," said Patch. *they race to Bon Bon's house* [Later that day…]

"There, it's finished," said Bright Eyes.

"How do we get it outside?" asked Starlight. It won't fit through the doorway.

"No problem, we can take one layer off," said Bright Eyes. *they do so and wheel the cake outside as Bon Bon gets the camera with the tape* [Elsewhere…]

"That's some cake," said Stella.

"Bet they didn't make it," said Larry. It was probably handed to them to show to us to make it look like they did something.

"Alright, alright, who handed you that cake?" asked Marie.

"No one, we made it ourselves," said Melody. *the Ponyville High School ponies laugh*

"Yeah right and next you're going to tell me that it's a real cake," said Stella.

"It is and we captured all of it on tape," said Bon Bon. Have a look for yourself. *the Ponyville High School ponies look*

"You really did make that," said Stella. I have to admit, that's pretty good.

"We're sorry we doubted you and made fun of you, can you forgive us?" asked Marie.

"Well, you weren't all that nice to us and you thought we were lying," said Bright Eyes.

"We won't make fun of you now that we can see what you have done, honest," said Stella.

"Well….okay," said Melody.

"We have to get going now so bye," said Marie. *they leave* _They sure showed us what they can do._


	26. Jiggling Queen

Jiggling Queen

[At Twinkle Twirl's Dance Studio…]

"Where's the order of the outfits?" asked Twinkle Twirl as she paces around the room. They should've been here today. Then again, the day just started so there's still time for them to arrive but they need to arrive by tonight or we may have to cancel the Friendship Ball and I know no one will like that. I guess I need my friends again today. *she calls them*

"Hi Twinkle Twirl," said Skywishes.

"Where is everyone?" asked Twinkle Twirl.

"They said they had to deal with school," said Skywishes. Though I'm told they'll be let out early because it's the last day.

"Let's hope so," said Twinkle Twirl. [At school…]

"Well students, another year of school has ended," said Ms Hackney. As a special treat, I'm letting you out at 2PM instead of 3PM because I really don't have much to teach today so this'll be a fun day instead. *the class cheers* I've heard there's going to be a Friendship Ball tonight, is that true?

"Yes it is, Ms Hackney," said Bright Eyes.

"I'm already looking forward to it," said Melody.

"It truly is going to be tons of fun," said Sweetheart.

"Well then maybe I'll see if I can come along," said Hackney.

"I'm sure Twinkle Twirl will let you in if we tell her how nice you are," said Starlight. She's the manager of this party.

"I'd love to help put up decorations," said Hackney.

"I'm sure she can use all the help she can get," said Patch.

"Yeah she's been busy lately getting everything ready," said Melody. *The clock chimes 2PM*

"Well then I guess class dismissed and I hope to see you all at the Friendship Ball tonight," said Hackney. Have a wonderful time there and rest of the year. *the class rushes out*

"We should see if our outfits are there yet, come on," said Pinkie Pie. *they rush over to the Dance Studio* [At the TT's Dance Studio…]

"Here they come," said Twinkle Twirl.

"Still no sign of the outfits," sighed Skywishes.

"Are the outfits here, dahlings?" asked Rainbow Dash coming in.

"Not yet I'm afraid," said Twinkle Twirl.

"Wait a minute, is this them?" asked Pinkie Pie. *Twinkle Twirl rushes outside*

"Yes they are," said Twinkle Twirl.

"Delivery for Ms Twinkle Twirl," said Ed coming up the door.

"That's me," said Twinkle Twirl.

"Just sign here please," said Ed. *Twinkle Twirl signs it* Thank you very much, have a nice day. *she walks inside and he walks away*

"Now this is what we've all been waiting for," said Melody. *everyone grabs their outfit*

"We have to get going on decorations," said Twinkle Twirl. Here's the box. *everyone puts up the decorations* *she get a call* Do any of you know a "Ms Hackney?

"She's our school teacher," said Starlight. She's strict but nice.

"Okay," said Twinkle Twirl. *she talks on the phone* Sure you can come. Okay we'll see you there, bye. *she hangs up* [Later that day…]

"Now this is a party," said Melody. Love this outfit. I think I'll wear it fairly often. *she and her band begin playing music*

"Teddy saw me put mine on and loved me in it," said Sweetheart.

"Same with Lancer on me," said Bright Eyes. *Ms Hackney enters*

"I guess she heard that you all say I'm nice and decided to let me come after all," said Hackney. I must say, this is a very exciting party here. All the decorations are great.

"Attention, everyone," said Twinkle Twirl. You all have done a great job getting this party ready and I'm giving each of you medals for all your hard work. This Friendship Ball couldn't have been done without all of you so determined to make it possible. Thank you all so much. *the ponies cheer and clap*


End file.
